La mort pour se plaire
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: "Mission de routine, mission de routine, je lui en foutrais moi des missions de routines !" grommela le général O'Neill, revenu occasionnellement au sein de SG-1. "Oh mais vous adorez l'imprévu mon général… " répliqua malicieusement Carter. Il se tut quelque instant. "Pas faux… " admit-il enfin, "mais là on est vraiment mal barré."


La mort pour se plaire.

La voix de Walter résonna dans les couloirs du SGC :

_SG-1 en salle d'embarquement, je répète l'équipe SG-1 est attendue en salle de débarquement.

Jack était déjà prêt, il attendait avec impatience de franchir à nouveau ce portail vers d'autres mondes.

Car la pire torture pour Jack O'Neill était de voir ses coéquipiers partir à l'aventure car il savait ce qu'il ratait, il ne connaissait que trop bien la sensation d'aller à la conquête de la galaxie. Toutes ces explorations, ces batailles, ces situations désespérées lui manquaient cruellement. Comment y renoncer après y avoir gouté ? Mais le pire, ce qui le tiraillait au plus haut point était de se savoir inutile, incapable de protéger ses hommes. Il se contentait de les observer traverser la porte et ne pouvait que prier pour qu'ils reviennent tous sain et sauf… surtout un certain colonel.

Lorsqu'il était à leur place, il ne se posait aucune question, c'était le rôle du général Hammond. Lui, se contentait de passer à travers le vortex. Il savait que si quelque chose tournait mal, il serait là pour y faire face, il serait là pour les protéger, quitte à y laisser sa vie.

A présent il devait la regarder traverser la porte des Etoiles sans lui. Ce qui revenait à dire sans protection. Ou plutôt sans _sa_ protection. Et à chaque fois que Samantha Carter partait au tréfonds de la Voie Lactée, une petite voix lui murmurait qu'il croisait peut-être pour la dernière fois son regard azur, qu'il lui racontait sa dernière blague, que c'était la dernière fois que son cœur battait… Toutes ces angoisse l'avaient poussé à ne jamais aucun départ de SG-1 depuis sa promotion. S'il se passait quelque chose, il s'en serait voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour lui ordonner de rentrer en vie.

Parfois lorsqu'il tombait sur un rapport de SG-1, il se prenait en train de se laisser aller à la nostalgie, SG-1 restera à jamais son équipe. Ils avaient vécu tant de chose ensemble ! Mitchell était venu compléter le petit groupe et O'Neill avait appris à lui faire confiance, il ne confiait pas à n'importe qui la vie de ses coéquipiers, surtout celle de Samantha Carter.

Quelque fois, le général O'Neill réendossait son poste de leader de SG-1. Une mission peinarde par ci, une exploration par là. C'était dans ces moments qu'il se sentait revivre, c'était un homme d'action, pas un observateur et encore moins un négociateur. Il était fait pour se trouver au cœur des choses.

Et une fois de plus, il était sur le terrain avec son équipe. L'objectif de la mission était on ne peut plus simple : Daniel était chargé d'étudier les ruines d'un ancien temple Goa'uld sous leur protection. La planète ayant été désertée depuis plus de 300ans, il n'y avait aucune chance de rencontrer d'ennemis. Du moins c'était ce qui était prévu…

5 Heures plus tôt…

Sam était en train de se changer en vue du départ. Elle soupira en pensant que son supérieur serait de la partie. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix ? Il ne lui rendait pas la vie facile, elle avait fait tant d'effort, tenté par tous les moyens de l'oublier… Quoique non, l'oublier était impossible, elle le savait il ferait toujours partie de sa vie mais elle avait espéré tout de même changer ses sentiments, les transformer en amitié, en respect... en n'importe quoi d'autre mais les transformer ! Et pour arriver à ses fins, elle avait été égoïste, envers Pete surtout... Elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour lui, une profonde amitié mais aucun amour.

Et elle l'avait fait souffrir. Le quitter quelques jours avant leurs mariage, après qu'il leur ait acheté une maison, après l'avoir conquis complétement. Elle ne se connaissait pas si cruelle.

Et puis ? Qu'avait-elle espérer ? Que Jack l'ait attendue bien sagement ? Qu'il l'accueille, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui dise « Sam, fini le règlement, viens dans mes bras ! ». Elle n'était même pas sure qu'il l'aimait… Ses sentiments avaient peut-être changé depuis le test Za'tarc, surement d'ailleurs.

Le voir avec l'agent Johnson de la CIA lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait continué sa vie de son coté, ce qui était tout à fait légitime. Ils n'avaient aucuns comptes à se rendre. Mais cela lui avait appris la peine des chagrins d'amour. Oh bien sur elle était déjà sortie avec plusieurs hommes au lycée, à l'unif, … mais jamais elle n'avait pleuré pour l'un d'eux.

Elle soupira longuement. Pourquoi donc les accompagnais-t-il ?

Elle afficha son éternel sourire décontracté et se rendit en salle d'embarquement. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Cameron et Jack. Ils s'échangeaient joyeusement quelques blagues. Lorsque le colonel Mitchell la vit arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une devinette.

_Hé Carter, comment on appelle un oiseau qui ne se gratte que d'un seul côté ? s'enquit-il.

Sam jeta un regard complice à son supérieur. Elle en avait entendue des centaines, de ces blagues que l'on trouve dans les carambars.

_Un oiseau migrateur, répondit-elle nonchalamment en jetant son sac sur ses épaules.

Le sourire de son ami se disloqua bien vite, et un air surpris teinta son visage.

_Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Elle a dû endurer mes blagues pendant 8 ans mon vieux, ajouta Jack en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

_Je connais mes classiques… ajouta-t-elle en souriant, amusée.

_En effet… dit Tiel'c qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Daniel.

Jack se posta devant Daniel qui lui répondit avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

_Vous avez une tache… juste là, murmura le général en posant son index sur le torse de l'archéologue qui baissa la tête.

_Pistache ! cria joyeusement O'Neill en relevant soudain son doigt sur le nez de Daniel.

_Jaaaaack… soupira celui-ci tandis que les autres membres de SG-1 pouffaient.

Presque au même moment, le général Landry ordonna l'ouverture de l'iris et invita Walter à enclencher les coordonnées de P4X501.

_Je voulais l'avait dit, ça marche à tous les coups ! A tous les coups ! murmura le général à Mitchell qui riait de bon cœur tandis que le vortex se formait majestueusement.

Une voix résonne alors :

_Jack, par pitié, c'est une mission de routine ne fait pas tout capoter ! supplia Landry sur un ton léger.

Le concerné acquiesça en souriant.

_On va essayer, murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil complice au colonel Carter.

Sam vit qu'il avait cette lueur dans les yeux, celle qui ne le quittait jamais au départ d'une mission. Comme elle l'aimait dans ces moments !

Un sourire triste et amer se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers la flaque.

Jamais se dit-elle, jamais elle ne pourrait s'éloigner de lui. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il revenait toujours dans ses pensées. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Ils étaient arrivés sur la planète depuis deux heures et Jack s'ennuyait déjà. Il était couché à l'écart des ruines ou Daniel était occupé à traduire des textes anciens. Il jouait négligemment avec une pierre quand il vit le visage de son second se pencher au-dessus de lui. Il cligna des yeux, se redressa vivement et s'assit.

_Un problème Carter ? demanda-t-il partiellement inquiet.

_Oh non… je me demandais juste si vous alliez bien.

Il croisa brièvement son regard azur. Elle avait l'air préoccupée, était-ce à cause de lui ? Elle avait rompu avec Pete, il y a de ça quelques semaine et de plus son père était mort, il y avait de quoi être perturbé. Même Samantha Carter avait le droit de flancher à certains moments.

Et pourtant, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il revit soudain l'image des lèvres son second trembler lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en compagnie de l'agent du NID. Il devait lui parler pour éclaircir le sujet. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de pousser sa réflexion plus loin :

_C'est Noël avant l'heure pour certains… dit-elle en observant l'archéologue plongé dans la lecture des glyphes anciens.

Il décrocha son regard du colonel pour le poser sur son ami.

_J'avais oublié le bonheur que procurait ces mission d'exploration ou on attend des heures pendant que Daniel s'en donne à cœur joie, grommela-t-il en se levant, si on allait explorer les alentours, on trouvera peut-être un joli petit vaisseau abandonné ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant et le suivit jusqu'aux trois garçons.

_Les enfants, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais un peu aller explorer avec Carter. On garde le contact radio.

Tiel'c fit son habituel signe de tête tandis que Mitchell sourit malicieusement, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là, tout le monde le savait au sein du SGC. Son sourire taquin lui valut un regard noir du général qui n'appréciait pas du tout les sous-entendus que contenaient ses ricanements.

Daniel fit un vague signe de la main. De la a conclure qu'il avait écouté et compris ce qui avait été dit…

Ils s'éloignèrent donc en silence vers le bois qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètre de leur campement de fortune. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Jack se demandait comment aborder le sujet, et puis, que voulait-il au final ? C'était ses problèmes et si elle n'avait pas été le trouver pour lui en parler c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Quel droit avait-il d'aller contre sa volonté après tout ? Peut-être que c'était lui qui se faisait des idées et qu'elle allait parfaitement bien !

Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable d'avoir eu une relation avec l'agent Johnson ? C'était Sam qui était sur le point de se marier, pas lui.

_Alors mon général ? demanda soudainement Carter.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin.

_Alors quoi ?

_De quoi voulez-vous me parlez ?

_Pourquoi devrais-je vous parlez de quelque chose ? répliqua-t-il en feignant l'ignorance.

Décidemment, elle savait le percer à jour.

_Parce que vous m'avez demandé de vous suivre, reprit-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu du chemin.

Surpris, il se retourna vers son second et accrocha son regard. Elle avait l'air contrariée, comme si elle lui en voulait. Lui qui avait espérer une discussion rapide et sans accroches, il pourrait repasser.

_Et ? continua-t-il, irrité par le tour que prenait la conversation.

Elle garda le silence un instant, tiraillée entre ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'il était là pour lui parler mais comme d'habitude il se rétractait, il fuyait comme un gamin qui, impatient de partir à l'aventure, se rend compte du danger et fait demi-tour en courant.

_Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé de vous suivre, nulle part, murmura-t-elle sur un ton entre la déception et le reproche.

Sa phrase le toucha comme un coup de poignard, il comprit directement le sous-entendu et cela ne l'apaisa pas du tout. Comment osait-elle lui balancer ca à la figure ? Était-elle réellement en train de lui reprocher la nature de leur relation ? Elle qui s'était jetée dans les bras de Shanahan sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences. Elle faisait preuve d'un certain culot.

Il regretta soudain d'avoir voulu lui parler.

_Pourquoi avez-vous quitté Shanahan ? attaqua-t-il à son tour avec une certaine cruauté.

Sa question n'eut pas le temps de la déstabiliser qu'une explosion retentit à quelque mètre d'eux. Leur instincts de militaires les fit plonger au sol, oubliant complétement la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir.

Ils rampèrent jusqu'à être à l'abri derrière un tronc couché tandis que des explosions retentissait de toutes parts.

_Nom d'un chien ! Je croyais que cette planète était abandonnée depuis des années ! jura O'Neill en échangeant un regard avec son second.

_Elle l'est mon général…

En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus leur abri de fortune, ils découvrirent leurs assaillants : Baa'l. Trois Baa'l pour être précis.

_Ils sont pires que des lapins ceux-là !

Ils se défendaient en tirant successivement sur les Baa'l et les Jaffas qui les assaillaient de toute parts en cherchant une stratégie qui leur permettrait de s'enfuir car ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance au face à face.

_Carter ! Pitié dites-moi que vous avez cette chose la… comment ça s'appelle encore ?!

Elle tira quelques salves avant de poser un regard interrogateur et impatient à son supérieur. Ils étaient en train de se faire canarder, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes.

Devant son incompréhension, il soupira, exaspéré.

_Le truc Jaffa ! Qui fait de la lumière, cria-t-il exaspéré, Carter pour l'amour du ciel ! La bombe Jaffa ! s'impatienta-t-il en gesticulant de plus belle.

Sam comprit enfin de quoi il lui parlait et sortit de son sac l'arme Goa'uld permettant d'assommer les ennemis qui avaient le malheur de croiser son éclat fulgurant. Il acquiesça et écarta les bras en signe d'impatience. Elle enleva la sécurité et envoya d'un geste ample la bombe au milieu des Jaffas incrédules. D'un même mouvement ils se jetèrent face contre terre, les bras sur la tête. La bombe explosa et les ennemis tombèrent d'un même mouvement.

Après quelques secondes de prudence, les deux militaire se relevèrent et constatèrent les dégâts, tous leurs ennemis étaient tombés comme des mouches.

_Allons prévenir les autres, on rentre, déclara Jack avant de s'éloigner en courant.

Sam se précipita pour le rejoindre.

5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au campement. Cependant, ils savaient que l'effet de la bombe n'était que temporaire et que les assaillants allaient revenir d'un moment à l'autre. En effet, le temps qu'ils expliquent la situation aux trois autres membres, les premiers Jaffas sortaient des bois. Ils furent vite de nouveau encerclés, avec pour seul refuge les ruines.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait mon général ? s'enquit Mitchell en tournant sur lui-même pour constater qu'ils étaient pris au piège.

Jack réfléchit un instant. Ils avaient encore une chance d'atteindre la porte, les Jaffas n'étaient pas encore très nombreux.

_On fonce ! ordonna-t-il en ouvrant le feu sur les soldats les plus proches.

SG-1 sortit à découvert et tira sur les Jaffas les plus proches de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un des Baa'l fasse son apparition au milieu du champ de bataille. L'équipe ralentit d'un même mouvement jusqu'à s'arrêter complétement.

_Euh, on va plutôt se replier… tout le monde dans le temple ! cria O'Neill en faisant demi-tour, vite imité par ses coéquipiers.

_Jaffas ! Apportez-les-moi. Morts ou vifs, dit le Goa'uld avec son éternel sourire narquois.

Les tirs fusèrent de toutes parts tandis que l'équipe se retranchait vers les ruines. Ils couraient de toutes leurs forces en tirant vers les soldats ennemis. Ils sautèrent derrière un mur à moitié abattu quand un tir Jaffa siffla aux oreilles de Jack et failli mortellement toucher Sam qui eut juste le temps de faire une roulade derrière le muret.

Ils continuèrent ensuite jusqu'au temple ou ils entrèrent dans la salle principale.

_Et maintenant ? On est quand même coincé ! s'écria Mitchell en tournant sur lui-même.

_Du calme, du calme ! On va trouver quelque chose… répétait le général tout en observant avec une certaine appréhension les troupes du Goa'uld se rapprocher.

Daniel parcourait la salle avec un regard fiévreux, il devait y avoir un mécanisme qui fermait le temple, c'était forcé ! La solution se trouvait sous ses yeux, caché quelque part dans les textes.

_Daniel, ce serait le bon moment pour trouver quelque chose ! cria Mitchell tandis qu'il ouvrait le feu avec Tiel'c.

Sam et Jack les rejoignirent et essayèrent de tenir à distance les ennemis qui gagnaient peu à peu du terrain.

_Deux petites minutes ! Je suis sûr que ça doit être par ici… murmura l'archéologue.

En le voyant hésiter, O'Neill quitta sa position et rejoignit son ami. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Il avait le choix entre deux leviers.

_Lequel Daniel ?! demanda-t-il d'un ton rude.

_Vous êtes drôle ! Si je le savais je l'aurais déjà activé … je vais trouver donnez-moi quelques minutes, supplia-t-il en se replongeant dans sa traduction.

_On n'a pas le temps ! trancha Jack en abaissant le levier de gauche.

_Vous êtes dingue ?! s'écria l'archéologue en jetant son livre par terre.

De la poussière tomba du plafond tandis que les murs et le sol tremblait. Tiel'c, Mitchell et Carter s'écartèrent en vitesse en apercevant une porte massive descendre du plafond pour sceller la salle. Peu à peu, le tremblement cessa et le calme refit surface. Ils étaient maintenant dans le noir. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations venait troubler le silence.

_A votre service Daniel, dit joyeusement Jack.

_Vous avez une de ces chance, souffla Cameron en souriant.

_Vous êtes surtout un bel inconscient ! ajouta Daniel, amer.

_Allons, allons, depuis toutes ces années Daniel vous devriez me connaitre ! rit-il en allumant un bâton incandescent, plongeant la salle dans une lumière tamisée.

_Malheureusement… murmura l'archéologue.

_Et maintenant ? questionna Sam en posant le faisceau de sa lampe sur les murs du temple.

Jack s'assit sur un muret et soupira.

_Maintenant on attend.

Ils restèrent longtemps confiné dans cette pièce, tantôt en pleine discussion, tantôt dans le silence complet pendant que Daniel braquait sa lumière sur les textes anciens.

Des heures passèrent ainsi sans entendre le moindre bruit de l'extérieur qui aurait pu leur indiquer si la voie était libre ou non.

_Bon l'heure du rapport est largement dépassée, le général Landry a dû envoyer une équipe de sauvetage, espéra Mitchell.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, ils entendirent des coups de feu en provenance de l'extérieur, ce devait être les hommes du SGC qui venaient en renfort.

_On reprend du service les enfants ! chantonna le général O'Neill en s'avançant vers les leviers.

Sam le rejoignit près des mécanismes pour lui rappeler lequel avait abaissé la porte.

Daniel qui était toujours plongé dans sa traduction se retourna au moment même où Jack abaissait le levier de droite. Il eut tout juste le temps de hurler :

_Jack ! Non !

Trop tard, une lumière bleue enveloppa les deux militaires et les fit disparaitre sans un bruit.

_Le deuxième levier n'ouvre pas la porte, murmura Daniel sur un ton partagé entre l'exaspération et l'inquiétude, c'est un piège.

La téléportation ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, transportant Sam et Jack à l'extérieur, sur ce qui semblait être une autre planète, recouverte d'une végétation luxuriante. Ils observèrent leur nouvel environnement tout en étant sur leurs gardes, P90 a la main. A droite, un bois à l'allure sinistre se trouvait à une centaine de mètre d'eux tandis qu'un lac noir comme de l'encre s'étendait à leur gauche. Le brouillard dense qui occultait la lumière du jour rendait l'endroit encore plus menaçant.

_Carter, j'ai l'impression que nous ne somme plus au Kansas…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer l'instant d'après.

_Je pense que nous n'aurions pas du abaisser ce levier sans consulter Daniel, murmura-t-elle en réfléchissant.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une explication Carter, dit O'Neill d'un ton tranchant.

Elle sortit un appareil de son sac et le tint à bout de bras.

_Il semblerait que cette planète soit viable et nos chances pour trouver de la vie sont réelles.

_Je ne m'avancerais pas à dire que c'est une chance ! fit-il en faisant voler les feuilles mortes sous ses pieds.

_A mon avis, ce levier était un piège, une sorte de téléporteur vers un endroit… hostile, conclu Sam en rangeant son appareil.

_Franchement ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Quelqu'un de normal qui voit deux leviers et qui sait que l'un ferme la porte conçoit que l'autre l'ouvre ! Qui serait assez idiot pour construire un mécanisme qui ferme une porte et juste à côté un téléporteur ?! fulmina Jack en se frappant le front.

Sa coéquipière sourit en le voyant s'énerver. Elle reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tort mais qu'ils avaient fait preuve d'imprudence. Ils s'accordèrent sur le fait que Daniel et les autres mettraient tout en œuvre pour les retrouver et ils savaient qu'ils y arriveraient. On n'abandonne jamais personne au SGC.

Ils se mirent en route pour trouver un refuge, une grotte, n'importe quoi pour s'abriter de ce monde inconnu. Ils allaient peut-être rencontrer de la civilisation et trouver un moyen pour rentrer, tous les espoirs étaient permis.

_Mission de routine, mission de routine, je lui en foutrais moi des missions de routines ! grommela le général O'Neill.

_Oh mais vous adorez l'imprévu mon général… répliqua malicieusement Carter.

Il se tut quelque instant.

_Pas faux… admit-il enfin, mais là on est vraiment mal barré.

_Si ce téléporteur est effectivement un piège, il y a fort à parier que cette planète ne recèle pas que des créatures amicales, avança l'astrophysicienne en pointant son arme vers les bruits de la forêt.

_Ne soyez pas si pessimiste Carter ! répondit Jack avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus, des branches craquaient, des feuilles bruissaient et des grognements se firent entendre. Ils s'immobilisèrent, dos à dos, leurs P-90 pointé sur le brouillard. Le souffle rauque et le cœur tambour battant, ils attendaient. Le temps semblaient s'allonger tant les secondes leurs parurent longues.

Enfin, ils distinguèrent une forme dans le brouillard, elle se rapprochait et ne semblait pas trop menaçante. La silhouette sortit de la brume et ils découvrirent une sorte de grand loup d'un gris qui se mêlait au brouillard environnant. Ses yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur Jack et Sam qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Soudain, il retroussa ses babines en grognant et fit découvrir ses crocs d'un rouge vif.

_Gentil chien-chien… murmura Jack d'un ton apaisant.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille faire ami-ami mon général, dit Sam en reculant doucement vers les fourrés.

Le loup posa ses yeux verts sur la jeune femme qui s'immobilisa instantanément. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, il avait l'air curieux.

_On va reculer doucement, tout doucement, ordonna le général.

L'étrange regard émeraude du loup revint sur lui.

_Tu es un bon chien qui va nous laisser partir n'est-ce pas ?

Ils reculèrent un pas après l'autre, toujours en prenant garde à ne pas tourner le dos au carnivore. Ils étaient à une centaine de mètre du loup qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste quand soudain, il tendit le cou vers le ciel et hurla a la mort. Seulement, ce cri ne ressemblait nullement à celui d'un loup terrestre, c'était un bruit strident comme il n'en existait pas sur terre. Les deux militaires se bouchèrent rapidement les oreilles. Comme un ultrason, ce hurlement résonnait dans leurs têtes et ils savaient que s'ils ne déguerpissaient pas rapidement, ils allaient tomber dans les pommes. Jack saisit sa coéquipière par le bras quand il la vit flancher et tomber à genoux. Il la soutenu et ensemble, ils coururent vers le bois.

Le loup les regarda s'éloigner. Un sourire cruel semblait se dessiner sur ses babines quand il se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit à la poursuite de ses proies.

Ils avaient repérés une grotte à quelques centaines de mètre et se ruaient vers elle en courant à perdre haleine. Malgré tout leurs efforts, leur poursuivant les avait rattrapés en quelques foulées.

Tout en continuant à courir, ils tirèrent à l'aveuglette sur l'énorme bête qui semblait jouer avec eux. Une balle le toucha au flanc et il rugit de douleur. Dans un élan de fureur, il bondit sur le colonel Carter, la plaquant violement au sol. Sans qu'elle puisse se défendre, il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, lui soufflant son haleine acre dans la figure. Sam retenait son souffle et n'osait bouger. Elle capta le regard menaçant de la bête et déglutit. Son arme lui avait échappé des mains et gisait hors de sa portée. Elle lança un regard paniqué à son supérieur.

_Carter !

Jack s'était arrêter et pointait son P-90 sur le loup qui tenait son second sous son emprise. Lorsqu'il vit que le carnivore s'apprêtait à ouvrir la gueule et à mordre sa coéquipière, il n'hésita pas une seconde : il visa la tête de l'animal et tira au moment où les crocs rouges sang de la bête s'enfonçait dans la chair de Sam qui hurla de douleur.

La détonation fut brève mais retentissante et le loup s'effondra sur le corps du colonel.

Jack se précipita au côté de Sam et poussa le cadavre du loup plus loin, permettant à la militaire de respirer plus librement. Elle avait une plaie sanguinolente dans le bas du ventre. Elle respirait par à-coups et serrait les dents.

_Carter ! Ça va ? s'enquit O'Neill en ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

Elle fit un effort pour relever la tête et examiner sa blessure qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle apposa ses mains dessus pour arrêter le flot de sang et laissa retomber lourdement sa tête au sol. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une main se poser sur son front. Elle les rouvrit instantanément et lança un regard étonné à son supérieur qui avait l'air vraiment préoccupé.

_Ça va ? redemanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

Elle fit un timide signe de tête.

_ On va aller s'abriter dans cette grotte, je vais vous aider, dit Jack.

Il l'aida à se mettre en position assise avant de passer un bras sous ses aisselles. Il la mit ensuite debout tout en la retenant. Ensemble ils parcoururent les quelques mètre qui les séparaient de la grotte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la déposa contre la paroi et ouvrit le sac qui avait heureusement été téléporté avec eux.

_Et maintenant je peux être pessimiste ? demanda négligemment Sam en observant son supérieur fouiller dans la pharmacie de secours.

_Quoi ? Pour ça ? répondit-il en désignant sa blessure d'un geste moqueur.

_Ce n'était pas un loup normal.

_Je l'avais remarqué Carter… et alors ? dit-il en feignant l'ignorance.

_Alors cette morsure n'est pas une morsure normale, ses crocs étaient rouge mon général, fit Sam en captant le regard de son supérieur.

Il vit de la gravité et du désespoir dans les yeux de son second. Il détourna le regard et se remit à fouiller dans le sac avec colère.

_On a vu dix fois pire, arrêtez de tout dramatiser, répliqua-t-il avec dureté.

Elle resta silencieuse.

Jack trouva finalement le désinfectant et les bandages. Il se tourna vers le colonel et souleva le pan de son T-shirt souillé par le sang. Il commença à laver la plaie, mais celle-ci s'étendait plus haut que l'abdomen, sur les côtes. Comprenant ce qu'il lui faudrait demander, il soupira.

_Enlevez moi ça Carter, murmura-t-il en désignant son T-Shirt d'un geste désinvolte.

La concernée devint écarlate et détourna les yeux.

_Pardon ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

_Vous voulez que je vous soigne ou pas ? répliqua-t-il, irrité.

Elle acquiesça d'un imperceptible signe de tête et tenta de se déshabiller, mais à chaque mouvement, la douleur irradiait tout son corps. Même soulever les bras la faisait souffrir.

Voyant qu'elle se faisait du mal, O'Neill ferma les yeux, il détestait la voir comme cela. C'était déjà assez dur pour lui de se trouver dans cette situation avec elle. Le destin ne leur faisait décidément aucun cadeau.

_C'est bon, laissez je vais vous l'enlever… murmura-t-il doucement.

Il se rapprocha et capta son regard azur. Son magnifique regard azur. Il se dépêcha de détourner les yeux et les posa plutôt sur ses mains. Il saisit le T-Shirt rougis du bout des doigts, il ne devait surtout pas la toucher, il ne le supporterait pas. Il fit glisser le tissu vers le haut. Et découvrit totalement son ventre finement musclé. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort malgré ses efforts pour garder son calme. Il redoutait de monter plus haut quand elle leva les bras en serrant les dents. Il prit sur lui et ôta totalement le vêtement. Il posa ses yeux sur sa poitrine retenue par un soutien-gorge sportif, pas très élégant et pourtant lui allant si bien.

Se rendant compte qu'elle devenait de plus en plus rouge, il détourna bien vite le regard. Il continua de laver la blessure en prenant soin d'éviter ses yeux bleus et son corps dénudé.

Malgré les gestes doux de Jack, Sam souffrait atrocement de ces soins. Sa plaie la lançait à chaque seconde et des points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux. Il y avait du sang partout, ses mains étaient poisseuses et elle vit que celles de Jack l'étaient plus encore.

Elle crispa les doigts sur ce qu'elle croyait être son pantalon et ferma les yeux. Cependant, c'était le bras de son supérieur qu'elle pressait.

Il la regarda avec inquiétude et posa sa main sur sa joue brulante. Ce contact froid la ramena d'un coup à la réalité. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Cet échange dura de longues secondes. Sam ne sut dire si c'était son état ou cette situation ambiguë avec son supérieur qui faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, peut-être les deux. La main qui était posée sur sa joue était froide et ce contact calmait la douleur lancinante.

Conscient qu'ils étaient en train de glisser vers un sentier non-balisé, Jack retira sa main à regret sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel avec sa belle. Il remarqua qu'il avait laissé une trace sanguinolente sur sa joue et avec un léger sourire embarrassé, il l'effaça à l'aide d'un mouchoir humide.

_Courage Carter, j'ai presque fini, susurra-t-il d'une voix bienveillante et encourageante.

Elle fit un signe de tête et sourit timidement.

Jack inspira fortement et reprit son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, son second avait un bandage fait d'une main experte autour de la taille.

_Merci mon général… soupira-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de tomber dans les Bras de Morphée.

_Pas de quoi, chuchota-t-il.

Il profita de son sommeil pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui.

Elle était étendue sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. Ses cheveux d'or étaient en bataille et tombait négligemment sur son front. Son visage était sale et pourtant, il conservait toute sa beauté, cette beauté sauvage caractéristique de Sam.

Ses yeux passèrent sur ces lèvres qu'il désirait depuis plus de 8 ans et que le protocole l'empêchait de gouter.

Il s'attarda sur son cou avant de dévier vers son buste. Même avec un bandage, elle restait belle. Il secoua la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il lui était tout simplement interdit d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

Il enleva sa veste pour recouvrir la blessée. Il alla s'assoir à l'entrée de la grotte et attendit. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Il espérait juste que la base les retrouverait vite car malgré ce qu'il se persuadait à croire, l'état de Sam était préoccupant.

Des heures passèrent ainsi sans que rien ne se passe, dehors tout semblait calme, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie.

Une odeur familière et agréable éveilla Sam. Elle avait compris avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux qu'elle portait la veste de son supérieur. Son odeur lui chatouillait les narines et elle sourit en fourrant son nez sur le tissu et inspira longuement.

La ou les autres ne sentiraient que de la transpiration et de l'aftershave, elle sentait l'odeur la plus agréable du monde, celle de la virilité, du courage, de l'insouciance, de la vie.

Elle posa ensuite son regard vers l'objet de ses pensées. Il était assis sur un rocher à l'entrée de la grotte, l'arme à la main et le regard vigilent. Elle se sentait déjà mieux grâce à lui. Elle posa une main sur les bandages et grimaça, elle n'était pas encore assez forte que pour se lever.

Elle laissa vaquer ses pensées et se repassa les derniers événements. Elle s'était retrouvée encore une fois dans une situation des plus glissantes avec son supérieur. Elle détestait ces moments et pourtant elle les adorait en même temps. Les sentiments et les sensations qu'elle éprouvait lors de ces instants étaient tellement forts, tellement enivrants ! Résister à ces pulsions relevait de l'impossible. Mais le pire c'était après, lorsqu'elle repensait à tout ça. Cela faisait tellement mal de se dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas seulement à cause d'un règlement… Du moins c'était l'excuse qu'ils se complaisaient d'accepter.

Soudain, une douleur lancinante la traversa de part en part, lui coupant le souffle. Elle se plia instantanément en deux en gémissant.

Jack, alerté par les plaintes de sa coéquipière arriva au pas de course et se mit à genoux près d'elle.

La douleur s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Sam pu à nouveau respirer normalement. Ce mal qui venait de la frapper ne venait pas de sa blessure, elle venait de plus profond, de l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le général O'Neill avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle leva vers lui un regard exprimant de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension.

_Carter, ça va ? s'enquit-il.

_Oui, oui… j'ai juste eu une pointe.

Elle se redressa avec une grimace de douleur.

_Une pointe hein…

Elle hésita avant de répondre, elle fuyait son regard.

_Vous savez les crocs rouge de ce loup signifient quelque chose, finit-elle par dire.

_Qu'il a mangé trop de viande ? plaisanta Jack.

Le ton léger de son supérieur lui arracha un sourire.

_Sur Terre, les animaux arborent des couleurs vives pour avertir les éventuels prédateurs qu'ils sont venimeux et que s'ils tentaient de les manger, ils s'empoisonneraient, expliqua-t-elle avec son ton scientifique qu'il connaissait si bien.

_C'est plutôt lui qui a tenté de nous manger, grommela-t-il.

Elle sourit tristement et garda le silence. Jack reprit alors la parole avec sérieux :

_Vous pensez que ses crocs étaient empoisonnés ?

Elle capta son intense regard brun et acquiesça lentement.

Il soupira longuement. Il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas aussi facile, qu'il allait y a avoir un plus gros problème mais l'entendre dire par Sam rendait la chose beaucoup plus réelle.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la blessée.

_On va venir nous chercher, alors tenez bon. C'est un ordre, dit-il.

Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de répondre :

_A vos ordres mon général.

La journée passa lentement pour les deux militaires, rien ne venait à l'horizon, les seuls signes de vie étaient marqués par le passage de quelques oiseaux et a l'occasion de petits mammifères.

Ils avaient assez de vivres pour tenir une semaine, le tout était de savoir si Sam allaient résister jusque-là. Durant toute la journée, elle avait alterné des phases de douleurs et des phases plus calmes. Le poison était lent mais il faisait son travail avec efficacité. La fièvre eut tôt fait de foudroyer la militaire.

La nuit arriva vite, les jours étaient courts ici. Jack alluma un feu à l'entrée de la grotte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Il priait pour voir venir Daniel et Tiel'c mais seul l'image de la plaine vide éclairée par la lumière blafarde d'une lune à peu près semblable à celle de la Terre répondait à son appel.

_Demain, surement… murmura-t-il en retournant auprès de Sam.

Elle essayait de dormir, en vain. Elle avait sur elle toute les couvertures et habits qu'ils possédaient et malgré ces protections, elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Le cœur de Jack se serrait de la voir ainsi, il la regardait dépérir et ne savait absolument rien faire. Il était révolté à l'idée qu'il était impuissant, si seulement il l'avait tué plus tôt cette sale bête ! Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Pas à cause de lui.

Il était sur le point de s'allonger et de trouver réconfort dans le sommeil quand Sam eut une crise, elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings, ce poison était la pire souffrance qu'elle avait jamais enduré, ses os semblaient fondre, son sang bouillait dans ses veines et ses muscles se tendaient violemment. Elle tremblait de plus en plus fort et respirait pas à-coups. La douleur fulgurante lui arrachait de petits gémissements, elle avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur, tandis que sa tête était comme prise dans un étau.

Elle eut un brusque sursaut quand elle sentit les bras puissant de Jack emprisonner sa taille et ses propres bras. Il l'attira vers lui et l'étreignit de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Peu à peu, ses soubresauts incontrôlables se calmèrent jusqu'à devenir inexistants. Il relâcha donc un peu son étreinte sans pour autant la libérer de son emprise.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que sa respiration se fasse plus calme. Voyant qu'elle était toujours en état de crise, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

_Du calme Carter, je suis la…

Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et son cœur reprit un rythme à peu près normal. Elle déglutit en entendant ses paroles de réconfort. La crise était enfin passée, grâce à lui.

Ils restèrent blottis longtemps sans rien dire, profitant tous deux de ce moment. Ils avaient rêvé de se tenir comme cela depuis si longtemps… ça pouvait bien être la dernière nuit de Sam, elle s'en fichait tant qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses sens. Sentir la respiration de son supérieur sur sa peau était le meilleur des remèdes, elle se délectait de la chaleur de son corps qui se répandait en elle comme une douce mélodie.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se décida à les tourner vers Jack. Il la regardait avec tendresse sans pour autant réussir à masquer son inquiétude. Ses yeux bruns plongèrent dans les siens et ils restèrent ainsi, envoutés.

Après un long moment, Sam se retourna complétement pour se retrouver en face de Jack. Elle darda sur lui son regard azur, il y avait une note de douleur et de tristesse dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Elle détourna le regard et dit tout bas :

_Ca empire. Je ne suis pas sure de tenir encore bien longtemps, alors je voulais …

Il la fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Elle leva un regard surpris vers lui et vit qu'il souriait, insouciant.

_Chhhut.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se résigna à lui faire ses confessions plus tard, pour le moment elle profiterait juste de ses bras.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse de son supérieur qui resserra son emprise et l'attira plus près de lui. Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux d'or de Sam et inspira lentement.

Enlacé, ignorant le monde qui les entourait, oubliant le règlement, ils s'endormirent rapidement. Ils avaient enfin trouvé les bras qu'ils attendaient depuis des années. Malheureusement, ce serait sans doute la seule et unique fois qu'ils pourraient en profiter.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent au travers des nuages, Jack se réveilla et sursauta en constatant sa proximité avec Sam. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et il soupira lentement. Il darda son regard sur le visage toujours endormi de la militaire et se dit qu'il n'avait connu de meilleur et pire réveil à la fois. Fallait-il que l'un des deux soit en danger de mort pour se dévoiler ? Lui fallait-il le risque de la perdre pour la tenir dans ses bras ? Leur fallait-il nécessairement la mort pour se plaire ?

Après quelque minute de contemplation de son visage marqué par la douleur, il déposa un baiser sur le front brulant de son colonel et s'obligea ensuite à se lever. Il fit une ronde et ne nota aucune amélioration, rien à l'horizon. Aucune trace du SGC ni de civilisation. Il prépara alors le déjeuner qui était en fait une maigre soupe au poulet. Il entendit Sam marmonner dans son sommeil des termes ou des morceaux de phrases incompréhensibles. Il distingua les mots « Papa », « Stargate », « Cassandra »,… et d'autre nom. Le sien fut le dernier qu'il comprit.

Ce n'est que deux heures après que Carter se réveilla. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se maudit d'être toujours en vie, elle avait si mal… Elle n'aurait souhaité a personne, pas même aux Goa'uld de subir les effets de ce poison. Ses forces s'amenuisaient d'heure en heure, elle le sentait. Cette journée serait sa dernière, c'était une certitude.

_Bonjour mon général, dit-elle en se redressant lentement.

Il leva la tête et sourit. Il vint s'accroupir a ses côté et lui tendit la casserole :

_Votre dinez !

Elle lui rendit son sourire et accepta la soupe. Elle but une gorgée avant de demander :

_C'est quoi ces petits bouts qui flottent dans l'eau ?

Jack se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé.

_C'est censé être une soupe au poulet. Mais on sait tous les deux que les rations de l'armée ne sont pas réputée pour leur gout exquis, répliqua-t-il.

_En effet, rit elle avant de se remettre à manger.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps que Sam finisse sa soupe. Jack darda sur elle un regard intense, un peu déstabilisant. Elle déposa la casserole par terre et détourna ses yeux du visage de son supérieur. Elle laissa vaquer son regard vers l'entrée de la grotte.

_Toujours rien ? demanda-t-elle en se doutant de la réponse.

Il fit non de la tête. Elle soupira et son sourire s'évanouit.

_Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous savons tous deux que je ne m'en sortirai pas, commença-t-elle en prenant bien garde d'éviter les yeux chocolat de son supérieur.

_Carter stop, l'interrompit-il brutalement.

_Il faut bien faire face à la situation et agir en conséquence !

_Vous n'allez pas mourir ici, c'est compris ? grogna-t-il.

Elle soupira et lui lança un regard a la dérobée.

_J'ai un dossier protégé sur mon ordinateur qui contient des lettres, il y en a une pour Cassandra, pour le lieutenant Halley, elle marqua une pause, pour vous et pour d'autre personnes. Le mot de passe est …

Il se leva d'un bond, la faisant sursauter.

_Je ne veux pas savoir ce mot de passe Colonel ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous le direz au SGC! Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous regarder mourir ? C'est hors de question vous m'entendez ?! fulmina-t-il en jetant sa veste par terre avec rage.

_... Canne à pêche, finit Sam avec calme.

Sa réponse le laissa coi, il resta un moment abasourdi. Enfin, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il s'empressa de détourner la tête pour le lui cacher. Décidément, cette femme le surprendrait toujours. Il reprit contenance et dit d'un ton froid :

_Eh bien vous pourrez changer votre mot de passe quand nous rentrerons.

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte.

_Jack ! supplia-t-elle.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il cessa aussitôt de marcher. Il se retourna lentement, posa sur elle un regard réellement surpris.

Sam semblait sur le point de pleurer, une profonde tristesse se peignait sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et posa ses yeux sur le sol. Il s'en voulut de lui avoir parlé comme ça et vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue et lui releva doucement la tête. Une larme coula des yeux bleus de la militaire pour finir sa course sur les doigts de Jack.

_J'ai peur… murmura-t-elle.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts et, sans vraiment réfléchir, il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse le repousser si elle en avait envie.

Les yeux de Sam furent attirés par la bouche qui lui faisait envie depuis plusieurs années et elle ne tarda pas à combler la distance qui la séparait de son supérieur.

Le cœur tambour battant, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser hésitant et maladroit. Ils savourèrent cet instant magique, les yeux fermés. Les mains de Jack glissèrent sur la taille de Sam et il l'attira plus encore contre lui. Ce baiser, au départ timide devint de plus en plus enivrent, tous leurs sentiments trop longtemps refoulés remontaient d'un coup. 8 ans de privation, de contrariété étaient contenu dans ce baiser.

Envolé le protocole, le SGC et le poison, il ne restait plus qu'elle et lui, lui et elle, la passion qui les consumait et l'amour qui les unissait.

Ils se séparèrent à regret après un moment, Jack posa son front contre celui de Sam et son regard doux plongea dans celui de sa subordonnée. Il lui sourit tristement, le désespoir de la situation le frappa de plein fouet.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, enlacés, cherchant à stopper la course folle du temps, à grappiller quelques instants de bonheur dont ils avaient été privés depuis plus de 8 ans.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, ils savaient depuis des années les sentiments qui les unissaient, les dire maintenant équivaudrait à un aveu, un aveu de la mort prochaine, cela aurait rendu la menace d'être séparé plus réelle.

Soudain, Sam gémit de douleur, sa respiration devint difficile, Jack l'allongea sur le sol. Il se pencha sur elle, la mine inquiète. La crise semblait plus sérieuse que les autres, Sam tremblait de tous ses membres et respirait de manière irrégulière, la sueur lui dégoulinait sur le front et ses muscles se tendaient soudainement. Le souffle rauque elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

_Canne a pèche… Jack.

Il tourna un regard paniqué sur elle. Sam souriait, un sourire franc et merveilleux, un de ces sourires qui faisait battre le cœur de Jack, qui lui donnait un but à poursuivre et la force de continuer à revenir sain et sauf de mission. Quand il fermait les yeux, c'était ce sourire qu'il voyait. Quand il était sur le point de succomber, c'était ce sourire qui le remettait debout et qui le faisait triompher.

C'était ce sourire qui illuminait sa vie.

_Sam, reste avec moi, Sam ! supplia-t-il d'une voix cassée par la peur.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avec tendresse et ferma doucement les yeux, son corps retrouva son état de calme et ses membres se détendirent d'un coup. D'un geste tremblant, il approcha deux doigts de son cou. La peur se lisait sur son visage quand il les pressa contre sa carotide. Il déglutit en ne sentant rien.

_Non, non, non ! Sam, tu m'avais promis ! cria-t-il avec désespoir.

Une larme s'échappa, coula lentement le long de sa joue avant de tomber sur le visage apaisé de Sam. Il resta de longue minute, agenouillé près de sa subordonnée, la tête basse.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les gens auquel il tenait devaient-ils finir ainsi ? A chaque fois que Jack acceptait d'accorder son amour à quelqu'un, celui-ci devait le payer au prix fort. La souffrance et la mort le suivait a la trace, comme une malédiction, une punition du destin contre lui et ses proches.

Sarah, Sam… Charlie.

C'en était trop, il sauta sur ses pieds et abattit avec violence son poing sur la paroi rugueuse de la grotte. Du sang s'écoula des entailles qu'il s'était infligé.

Il avait déjà perdu des hommes, plusieurs fois. C'était ça d'être militaire, côtoyer la mort en permanence, voir ses amis, ses frères succomber, parler à la famille, assister à l'enterrement,… il connaissait tout ça par cœur !

Mais pas elle, non pas elle. Il n'en serait pas capable, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il projeta d'un coup de pied brutal le sac à dos à l'extérieur de la grotte. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et tomba à genoux. Un léger grésillement parvint à ses oreilles, comme le bruit énervant d'un insecte. Il essaya de l'ignorer, en vain, ce son l'irritait au plus haut point, il releva la tête à la recherche de la source de ce bruit incessant dans l'intention de le faire taire.

Son regard furieux tomba sur son talkie-walkie à quelques mètres de là. Il déglutit en s'en approchant. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Jack hésita un instant, il avait la furieuse envie de briser sa radio d'un violent coup de pied et lui communiquer toute sa douleur mais il se retint.

Il prit son appareil et entendit distinctement Daniel :

_Jack, Sam, vous m'entendez ? Répondez s'il vous plait. Jack, vous êtes là ?

Il pressa le bouton. Il ressentait l'envie de hurler, de leur crier que puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été fichu de les trouver ne serais-ce qu'une heure plus tôt ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire demi-tour, mais il ne fut capable que de dire :

_Daniel je suis ici.

Il fut surpris du tremblement de sa voix, il se reprit :

_Je suis près d'une grotte et d'un bois.

_Dieu merci ! Ca fait des jours qu'on vous cherche, planète après planète ! Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Daniel avec soulagement.

Jack mit du temps à répondre.

_Sam est morte.

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_Ou êtes-vous Jack ? demanda Daniel, sérieux.

_Je n'en sais rien Daniel ! grogna le militaire.

Jack leva son arme vers le ciel et tira une salve de 3 coups de feu, faisant déguerpir les animaux aux alentours.

_Ça vous va comme ça ?rugit-il.

_Merci, on arrive Jack, tenez bon.

Une fois le contact radio terminé, il jeta son talkie-walkie au sol avec colère.

_Tenez bon, tenez bon ! C'est fini Daniel ! Vous arrivez trop tard ! jura-t-il.

Il s'assit sur une pierre et attendit, il tremblait de colère ou de tristesse, il n'aurait su le dire. Il entendit vite les bruits et les cris d'hommes courant dans la forêt. Daniel, Tiel'c et Cameron ouvraient la marche, suivit d'une petite dizaine d'homme du SGC. Ils se précipitèrent aux côté de Jack, soulagés de l'avoir retrouvé en vie au milieu de cette planète hostile.

_O'Neill, content de vous revoir, dit solennellement Tiel'c en inclinant la tête.

_Et moi donc… murmura Jack.

Pendant que les membres du SG-1 se retrouvaient, les autres équipes sécurisèrent la zone. Le docteur Laam qui les accompagnait examina en vitesse Jack et décréta qu'il n'avait pas besoin de soin urgent, elle lui demanda le récit des événements et se rendit aux côté de Sam pour constater le décès.

Elle posa deux doigts sur sa carotide et fronça les sourcils. Elle échangea un regard perplexe avec son assistant. Elle lui désigna d'un geste vague le stéthoscope. Il le lui tendit en vitesse et l'observa avec attention.

Le docteur libéra le torse de Sam de la couverture et appliqua l'appareil à l'endroit du cœur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle chercha précipitamment son talkie-walkie. A force de tâtonnement hâtifs, elle l'eut enfin en main.

_Je demande une équipe médicale de toute urgence, je répète, une équipe médicale tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle en sortant de sa trousse un ventilateur médical.

En entendant la requête du médecin, Tiel'c, Daniel et Cameron se précipitèrent vers l'entrée de la grotte. Jack lui, se leva lentement, il ne comprenait pas.

_Préparez moi 10mg de pyridoxine, commanda-t-elle à l'infirmier qui s'exécuta.

SG-1 arriva sur le pied de guerre et posa un regard impatient sur le docteur Laam. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand Jack fendit la petite foule, le regard dur.

Le médecin sourit avec une joie non feinte.

_Elle est vivante, déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du général.

Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux. Encore un peu sonnée, elle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle était allongée sur un lit à l'infirmerie du SGC. Elle avait les muscles endoloris et l'esprit embrouillé. Elle s'efforça de tourner la tête et découvrit son supérieur, assis à ses côté, il s'était endormi. Elle posa ses yeux sur l'horloge de la pièce : 4h du matin.

Tout semblait calme au SGC, seul le bruit régulier des appareils médicaux venait troubler le silence. Sam fronça les sourcils en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs mais elle n'arrivait pas à chasser la brume de son esprit. Elle passa une main sur le bandage qui lui serrait la taille et revit l'image du loup lui sautant à la gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de plus.

Bercée par le tic-tac de l'horloge, elle était sur le point de retomber dans les Bras de Morphée quand elle entendit Jack murmurer dans son sommeil.

Elle se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait là, à cette heure si tardive. Elle tendit l'oreille et resta un moment décontenancée en l'entendant chuchoter :

_Canne à pêche… Sam, reste…

Et, comme un éclair zébrant le ciel, ses souvenirs refirent surface. Les dernières 72heures s'écoulèrent en moins d'une seconde. Elle se mit à rougir en repensant aux moments délicats passés avec son supérieur. Ce fut à cet instant précis que le concerné décida de s'éveillé.

Jack posa un regard absent sur sa coéquipière. Elle lui sourit timidement.

_Bonjour mon colonel, dit-elle doucement.

Jack se redressa, ses yeux exprimaient un soulagement intense.

_Vous revenez d'entre les morts et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est « bonjour mon colonel » ? la gourmanda-t-il avec légèreté.

Elle devint encore plus écarlate mais le sourire sur son visage s'élargit.

_Je… merci mon colonel, merci pour tout.

Il la toisa soudain avec dureté.

_Vous devriez plutôt vous excusez Carter, dit-il froidement.

Sa réponse la laissa pantelante.

_Pardon ?

_Ça va pas de faire des blagues comme ça ? Faire croire à sa mort n'a jamais été drôle! la réprimanda-t-il d'un ton faussement fâché.

Il lui sourit comme un gamin et elle poussa un soupir en comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle, comme toujours.

_Le docteur Laam a essayé de m'expliquer quelque chose comme quoi la toxine contenue dans les crocs du loup a agi sur vos systèmes respiratoire et circulatoire et a fait baisser votre rythme cardiaque à un niveau si bas qu'il était quasiment impossible de le détecter. Quand je l'ai entendue déclarer que vous étiez en vie, j'ai cru que j'étais fou, dit-il en esquissant un sourire timide.

_J'ai vraiment cru que cette fois, c'était la fin…

_Je vous avait dit que tout irait bien.

Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard azur. Ils se sentaient tous deux mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, ils ne voulaient pas évoquer les moments intimes qu'ils avaient vécus mais n'arrivaient pas à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Après leur rapprochement, ils revenaient au statu quo, la barrière qui s'était momentanément effondrée les séparait à nouveau. Plus personne n'était en danger, il n'y avait plus d'urgence à avouer ses sentiments. C'était ainsi. Condamnés à jouer au yoyo, à s'effleurer, se séparer, se suivre, se fuir.

Après quelques lourdes minutes de silence, Jack se pencha vers Sam et posa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il se leva ensuite, laissa sa subordonnée sans voix. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il entendit une voix tremblante dans son dos :

_Mon général… Jack, je... commença-t-elle.

Il pencha un peu la tête, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne voit l'air triste de son visage et lui lança un regard en coin.

_Pensez a changez votre mot de passe, Sam.

Il passa la porte, sans se retourner. Le cœur serré, Sam laissa s'échapper une larme.

Deux membres de l'armée ne peuvent entretenir une relation d'ordre privée. Telle était la loi de non fraternisation, telle elle restera.

Sam et jack avaient appris que la justice ne faisait pas de différence pour les héros.

FIN


End file.
